Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Silver
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Silver is turned into a Sneasel. He hasn't been sent to save the world, and rescuing other Pokémon is the last thing on his mind. Can he become human again, and why is a Chikorita in love with him?
1. Accidental Hero

Chapter 1

Accidental Hero

Silver found himself face-to-face with a Primeape. The Primeape, which had a Mankey on each side of it, began to punch Silver. Silver's first reaction was to reach down to his belt and pull out a Poké Ball, but when he reached down, he felt no Poké Balls there.

_That's strange,_ Silver thought. _Where are my Poké Balls?_

He had no time to try to find the Poké Balls, however. He started fighting back, punching the Primeape. When he punched it, the Primeape fell down immediately, seemingly slashed by Silver's punch. Silver then punched the two Mankeys, causing them to faint as well.

_I guess I don't know my own strength,_ Silver said to himself.

A Cyndaquil then slowly walked up to Silver, looking like it was very happy.

"Thank you so much!" it said to him.

Silver was in utter shock. "A talking Cyndaquil!" he yelled, pointing at the fire mouse.

Cyndaquil looked surprised for a moment, then mocked Silver, pointing at him. "A talking Sneasel!" it said.

"Where?" Silver said, looking behind himself, but not seeing any Pokémon.

"You," Cyndaquil said. "You're a Sneasel."

Silver started to laugh. "No, I'm not," he said. "I do have a Sneasel as one of my Pokémon, though."

Cyndaquil looked confused. "Maybe you got confused by the battle," it said. "Follow me."

Cyndaquil led Silver to a small pond, telling Silver to look into it. Silver then saw his reflection in horror.

"That's me?!" he screamed.

"Yes," Cyndaquil said.

"I'm a Sneasel?!" Silver said, still in shock.

"Yes," Cyndaquil said.

"How did this happen? What's going on?" Silver said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about," Cyndaquil said. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm a Pokémon trainer, not a Pokémon!" Silver said. "I'm a human being!"

"That's strange," Cyndaquil said. "The Psychic Pokémon have told us of another world where humans live… but I didn't know someone could switch between worlds."

"Wait a minute, this is an entirely different world?" Silver said. "How is this even possible?"

"I want to thank you so much for rescuing me from those Mankeys and that Primeape," Cyndaquil said. "You're really brave to fight them, especially if you aren't even from this world."

"Well, I had no choice, really," Silver said.

The two then heard cries coming from an area where Mankeys seemed to be punching something.

"That's Chikorita! She's being attacked by those Mankeys!" Cyndaquil said.

"That's too bad," Silver said.

"You beat up those other Mankeys with your claws," Cyndaquil said. "You could easily beat up those Mankeys and save Chikorita!"

"Look, I'm not trying to be a hero," Silver said. "I want to figure out how this happened to me, and how I can become a human again."

"Hey, look at that stupid-looking Pokémon next to the Cyndaquil!" one of the Mankeys said.

"I may not like being a Pokémon, but no one insults me and gets away with it," Silver said.

Silver then rushed over to the Mankeys and started slashing them with his claws. He found that it was incredibly easy to slash opposing Pokémon with his claws, as it felt like it was simply natural to him.

"Stupid Mankeys," he said, as he slashed the final one.

A small Chikorita came slowly walking towards Silver. It looked at Silver with love.

"You're my hero," Chikorita said.

"Okay, okay, enough with this," Silver said. "All I did was beat up on some stupid Mankeys."

"He's humble, too," Chikorita said quietly, continuing to look at Silver with admiration.

Cyndaquil came walking over to Chikorita and Silver. "Sneasel helped me, too," Cyndaquil said.

"My name's Silver," Silver said.

"Hi, Silver," Chikorita said, blushing.

"I think she likes you, Silver," Cyndaquil said.

"Well, that's good for her," Silver said. "I've got to find a way to become human again."

"Human?" Chikorita asked.

"Silver here thinks he's a human," Cyndaquil said. "Or at least he was a human at one time."

"Oh, that makes him even more attractive," Chikorita said quietly.

"Hey, Silver, you're pretty good at rescuing Pokémon in need," Cyndaquil said. "Why not join with us and make one of those rescue teams?"

"Rescue team?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, they go around and rescue Pokémon that need help by knocking out evil Pokémon," Cyndaquil said.

"I told you before, I don't want to be a hero of any type," Silver said. "All I want is to go back to being human again."

"There's a Pokémon named Xatu who may know something about that," Cyndaquil said. "But it costs money to get advice from him."

"Money? What kind of money?" Silver asked.

"Gold coins known as Poké," Cyndaquil said. "You know, you could get that money by rescuing Pokémon- they pay Poké as rewards."

"That may actually be worthwhile," Silver said. "If that's the only way I can figure out how to go back to being human, then that's what I'll do."

The three noticed that it began to become dark outside.

"Come on, we've got to find you a place to sleep," Cyndaquil said.

Silver followed Cyndaquil and Chikorita nervously, not knowing where they were going to take him. They led him to a poorly-built hut.

"This is a place that was built for a rescue team I was hoping to start," Cyndaquil said. "You can sleep here."

"What a piece of junk!" Silver said.

"Oh, I'd just love to live in a place like this, with a roof over my head," Chikorita said.

"Me too," Cyndaquil said. "But I'm offering it to you, Silver."

"Well, I guess if there's nowhere else to go…" Silver said reluctantly.

"We'll start our rescue missions tomorrow," Cyndaquil said. "Team Silver will be to the rescue!"

"Remember: I'm not doing this to help you," Silver said. "I'm just doing this because I need the money to pay this Xatu character, so I can find out how to get back to my world."

"Good night, Silver," Chikorita said.

The two Pokémon left Silver alone. Silver entered the hut, finding a few apples in a bin, a bowl of water, and a pile of hay.

"This has got to be some kind of joke," Silver said. "Maybe this is all just a dream."

He pinched himself.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "Those claws are sharp. Well, it's not a dream… so how is this happening? I didn't realize another world with only Pokémon even existed…"

He yawned, then walked over to the pile of hay.

"Pokémon actually find this comfortable?" he said. "I certainly don't."

He lied down, then quickly fell asleep.


	2. Unwanted Love

Chapter 2

Unwanted Love

Silver saw his girlfriend Jasmine in front of him, looking upset. Jasmine seemed to be yelling something at someone… it was Sabrina, the gym leader who he had defeated in the Pokémon League tournament. Sabrina was yelling at her Mewtwo. Silver could not figure out what anyone was saying. He tried talking, but he could not speak, and he tried walking, but he could not move. He could not even see himself… what was going on?

The next morning, Cynadquil and Chikorita knocked on the door of Silver's hut. Chikorita was carrying a bag with various items inside around her neck.

"Do you think he'll like this gift?" Chikorita asked Cyndaquil.

"I think so," Cyndaquil said. "Silver!"

Silver woke up in an unhappy mood. He looked down at himself, seeing the body of a Sneasel. Yes, he was still a Pokémon, still a Sneasel. He assumed he had a dream about seeing Jasmine, Sabrina and Mewtwo, although it felt so real. He walked over to the door angrily.

"What do you want?" he said.

"We're beginning our rescue team today," said Cyndaquil.

"I don't really feel like it," Silver said, as he slammed the door in Cyndaquil's face.

"What's the matter?" Chikorita asked.

"We must have come too early, he's too tired," Cyndaquil said. "Brave fighters like him need their rest too, you know."

"He's so cute…" Chikorita said, with a smile on her face.

Silver stood alone in his hut, trying to think about what to do. He then figured there was nothing else to do but to go outside and see if he could find someone who could help him figure out what was going on. He opened the door, seeing the two small Pokémon still there.

"Oh, it's you, still," he said with disgust.

"Yes, we're waiting for you," Cyndaquil said. "Look what I made for us."

Cyndaquil handed Silver a gray bandana.

"What's this?" Silver asked.

"Put it on," Cyndaquil said. "It's for our rescue team: Team Silver!"

"What a great name for a team!" Chikorita said.

"Look, I'm not into this whole rescue team thing," Silver said. "You know I'm just trying to figure out how I got here."

"Well, think of it this way," Cyndaquil said. "You'll earn lots of money by rescuing Pokémon in need, and then you can go pay Xatu to tell you some of his knowledge. I'm sure he would help you, but he likes money a lot too."

"Fine," Silver said angrily, taking the bandana off Cyndaquil. "Do I really have to put this thing on?"

Cyndaquil and Chikorita put on their bandana happily. "Come on, join us," Cyndaquil said.

"Oh, all right," Silver said reluctantly, putting on the bandana.

"Great! Now we're part of Team Silver!" Cyndaquil said.

"What do we have to do?" Silver said.

"We go to the Pelipper Post Office and see if there are any requests for help, then we go and help someone," Cyndaquil said.

"Okay, but remember: I'm not doing this for you," Silver said.

"I have something for you," Chikorita said, dropping the bag in front of Silver.

"What's this?" Silver asked.

"It's my gift to you," Chikorita said.

Silver took out one of the items, a Grass Gummi, of which he had no idea what it was. "What the heck is this?" he asked.

"It's a Grass Gummi," Chikorita said. "It's candy. It's really good."

Silver looked at Chikorita suspiciously, then took a bite of it.

"Yuk!" he yelled, spitting it out. "That's awful."

Chikorita looked sad. "I'm sorry," she said. "But there's other stuff in there too."

Silver was almost afraid to see what else Chikorita had put in the bag. He pulled out something that looked like a CD.

"Okay, I'm afraid to ask…" he said.

"Ooh, that lets you use one of my favorite attacks, Razor Leaf!" Chikorita said happily.

"You do realize that Sneasels can't learn Razor Leaf?" Silver said.

Chikorita looked sad again. "I didn't know," she said with disappointment.

"Then you're pretty stupid," Silver said, handing Chikorita the bag. "You can have your gifts- I can't use them."

Chikorita looked like she was about to cry. "But- but-" she said.

"Come on, let's go get this money," Silver said. "That's all I'm helping you two for anyway."

Cyndaquil led Chikorita and Silver to the Pelipper Post Office.

"Did I make him mad?" Chikorita whispered to Cyndaquil.

"He's probably just feeling strange," Cyndaquil said. "I'm sure that's all it is."

The three Pokémon came up to a bulletin board, where some notes were posted.

"Look at this!" Cyndaquil said. "Our friend Totodile is in trouble!"

"Oh no!" Chikorita said. "What's wrong?"

"_'I'm sad and lonely. I was attacked while I was sitting still. Wroooooaaar! Someone!'_" Cyndaquil read. "This is terrible. We've got to help him!"

"What's the reward?" Silver asked.

"A Grass Gummi," Cyndaquil said.

Silver took the note, ripped it off the bulletin board and crumbled it up. "That loser wants to give one of those disgusting things as a reward? Forget it," he said.

Cyndaquil looked at Silver in amazement. He then looked at the next note.

"_'I can't get out! I'm famished! Gasp… Waaaaaaaah!'_" Cyndaquil read. "It's from Pikachu, and he's offering a reward of 1000 Poké. We have to go to Thunderwave Cave to save him."

"All right… I just have to wonder, though, why would a Pikachu have a hard time in a place called Thunderwave Cave?" Silver asked.

"It can be scary in those caves," Chikorita said.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Where is this place?" he asked.

"I'll show you," Cyndaquil said.

Cyndaquil led Chikorita and Silver to Thunderwave Cave. Upon entering the cave, they found some Rattatas sleeping innocently.

"Let's sneak by them," Cyndaquil said.

Cyndaquil and Chikorita snuck by the sleeping Rattatas. Silver, however, went over to them and slashed them. The Rattatas were now out cold.

"That was unnecessary," Cyndaquil said.

"Excuse me," Silver said. "Do you want to go it alone?"

"No, no!" Chikorita said. "We want you with us."

As the three progressed further into the cave, Cyndaquil and Chikorita took different paths from Silver, and all three of them became lost.

"Figures those losers would do this to me," Silver said.

He decided to sit down and think. Was this all just a dream? He hoped so, but it certainly was a long and complicated dream. So if wasn't a dream, what was it? He was now stuck in another world with a couple of really annoying Pokémon.

"Help me! Silver!" a voice called.

"If one of those idiots thinks I'm going to help them, they're dead wrong," Silver said.

A Poochyena then came up behind Silver and bit him. It then started to run away.

"Hey, get back here, moron!" Silver said.

Silver chased the Poochyena. The Poochyena ran towards a bunch of other Poochyenas, which had Chikorita surrounded. Silver started slashing every Poochyena in sight, knocking them all out. Chikorita looked at Silver with happiness.

"Oh, you're my hero, again!" she said, running over to Silver.

"All right, all right," Silver said. "Where's that Cyndaquil at? Why did he run off?"

The two walked through the cave, finally running into Cyndaquil.

"Where have you been?" Silver said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I got sidetracked," Cyndaquil said. "I smelled a Red Gummi, so I had to go find it and eat it."

"Silver saved me again," Chikorita said to Cyndaquil.

"See, I knew this guy's a real hero," Cyndaquil said.

"All right, all right, let's find this Pikachu," Silver said. "And no splitting up!"

The two Pokémon followed Silver deeper into the cave. They finally found Pikachu.

"Wow, a rescue team!" Pikachu said. "You've come to rescue me!"

"Let's get out of here," Silver said. "This way."

"Wait!" Cyndaquil said. "Look at this!"

Cyndaquil pulled out a rescue badge.

"This badge allows us to escape from any dungeon we enter anytime we save someone," he said.

The badge started to flash, and suddenly the four were teleported out of the dungeon. They appeared in front of the Pelipper Post Office.

"Thanks again," Pikachu said. He then started to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Silver said. "Where's our reward?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pikachu said. "I gave that money to a Rattata in exchange for an apple, because I was hungry."

Silver looked infuriated. He ran over to Pikachu and started slashing the electric mouse like crazy. Pikachu fell over, knocked out cold.

"Silver!" Cyndaquil yelled.

"That loser didn't keep up his end of the deal," Silver said. "That's what he gets for lying."

Silver kicked the fainted Pikachu as he walked away. The two other Pokémon looked at each other in shock.

"I still like him…" Chikorita said quietly.

Silver yawned. "Boy, Pokémon must get tired really often," he said. "I'm beat."

"You'd better get some sleep," Cyndaquil said nervously. "We'll see you later."

Silver went off to his hut, where he lied down on a pile of hay and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Continued Cruelty

Chapter 3

Continued Cruelty

Silver saw Jasmine again, with Sabrina and Mewtwo, the Pokémon Sabrina had under her control after taking him off Team Rocket. He still could not move or speak, or even see his own body, but this time, he could understand what they were saying.

"What did you do to Silver?" Jasmine was crying.

"Mewtwo! Control your power!" Sabrina was saying.

In a flash, it all disappeared. Silver woke up, finding himself still a Sneasel, lying on an uncomfortable pile of hay.

"I hate being a Pokémon, and I hate these Pokémon that think they're my friends," Silver said. "This is some nightmare, but I can't seem to wake up from it… how could it possibly be real?"

Silver heard knocking on the door. He groaned. "It's those idiots again," he said.

He walked over and opened the door, seeing Cyndaquil and Chikorita. "We brought you some apples!" Chikorita said cheerfully.

Silver pointed at the large bin of apples which was already in the hut.

"Well, these are extras, in case you're really hungry," Chikorita said.

"We're hoping you're not feeling so grouchy now," Cyndaquil said.

"Why's that?" Silver asked.

"Well, we were hoping to go on another rescue mission," Cyndaquil said.

"Look, I don't want to be a rescuer," Silver said. "I want to go back to being human again."

"See, Chikorita and I don't really know whether you're actually a human or just really confused," Cyndaquil said.

"Well, believe it or not, I am a human, and I'm going to figure out how to go back to being one if it's the last thing I do," Silver said. "Where's this Xatu? I don't care if he wants money. I'll slash the truth out of him!"

"He lives at the top of Great Canyon," Cyndaquil said. "If you want, we'll go there now."

"I'll do anything for you, Silver," Chikorita said.

"Let's go there, then," Silver said.

Chikorita took one of the apples with her as she and Silver followed Cyndaquil toward Great Canyon.

"Be careful here," Cyndaquil said. "This place has a lot of mean Pokémon that want to beat up Pokémon like Chikorita and me."

The three started on their way up the mountain. Along the way, they saw several Phanpys and Skiplooms, which Cyndaquil and Chikorita did their best to avoid. However, Silver went up to them and slashed them until they fainted.

"You know, it's really not necessary to knock out these other Pokémon if they aren't harming us," Cyndaquil said.

"If you don't like my style, why don't you just go away?" Silver said.

"No!" Chikorita said. "Anything but that!"

"You're right, Chikorita," Cyndaquil said. "Without Silver, we might end up getting beaten up again."

The three climbed higher up the mountain, with Silver slashing almost every Pokémon in sight, even ones that were harmlessly sleeping. They began to see more powerful Pokémon, such as Brelooms and Cacturnes, but none that Silver was unable to slash into fainting.

"All this fighting is making me hungry," Silver said.

"I brought an apple along," Chikorita said happily. "Here, eat it."

Silver ate the apple, and he felt full after he ate it.

"I guess apples are very filling to Pokémon," he said. "Let's keep going."

The three continued up the mountain, eventually running into a Tauros.

"What are you little Pokémon doing here?" it said. "Go away!"

Cyndaquil started to run, while Chikorita hid behind Silver. Silver simply started slashing it with his claws. Tauros then tackled Silver, leaving him lying on the ground.

"Idiot," it said. "Now, as for you…"

Chikorita began to cry as it ran, but it was useless. Tauros stomped on Chikorita, stopping it from escaping.

"Help!" Chikorita screamed. "Silver!"

Silver got up, furious at the Tauros. He slashed it from behind, hitting it enough times to knock it out.

"Oh, thank you," Chikorita said. "You're my hero again."

"That wasn't for you!" Silver said as Chikorita ran up to him happily. "Come on, let's keep going."

"Wait, what about Cyndaquil?" Chikorita asked.

"Who cares about Cyndaquil?" Silver said. "I want to find this Xatu."

Silver continued to climb up the mountain, with Chikorita following behind him. As the two came very close to reaching the top, Chikorita began to walk slower and slower. Silver did not even notice until Chikorita cried out.

"I'm starving!" she cried. "Silver, there's an apple lying by that rock… get it for me… I'm too hungry to walk!"

Silver looked at the starving Chikorita, then at the apple. He then continued walking up the mountain, deciding to ignore Chikorita's cries.

"Silver!" Chikorita cried.

Silver eventually reached the top of the mountain, seeing a bird Pokémon wearing some sort of robe.

"That's Xatu," Silver said.

Silver walked over to Xatu. "Xatu!" he said. "Hey!"

Xatu ignored Silver, just staring off into the distance.

"What a moron," Silver said, slashing Xatu.

"What?!" Xatu said angrily. Its eyes turned blue, and it picked Silver up, tossing him a few yards away.

"I'm sorry," Silver said. "I just wanted your attention."

"What for?" Xatu said.

"I need some help," Silver said.

"Well, where's my payment?" Xatu asked. "It costs 1000 Poké for advice."

"I don't have any," Silver said. "You see, I'm not even from this world."

"You have one of those rescue team bandanas," Xatu said. "You should have made some money from rescues."

"I did made a rescue, and the Pikachu ripped me off!" Silver said. "Look, I'm a human who somehow got turned into a Pokémon, and I want to find out how to become human again!"

"Oh… ho, ho, ho, ho!" Xatu said. "Yes, so you're the one Alakazam told me about!"

"Alakazam? What?" Silver asked.

"Alakazam told me that a human and his Pokémon were fused together and sent to this world," Xatu said. "I'm amazed you made it here so quickly."

"Wait a minute… so I'm not just me, I'm also Sneasel?" Silver said.

"I'd say you're more Sneasel than you are human, just from looking at you," Xatu said.

"I mean, I'm my Sneasel," Silver said. "Some of the things I must be doing are coming from my Sneasel's brain instead of my own."

"If that's the way you want to look at it, then you're right," Xatu said.

"Now tell me, is there any way for me to become human again?" Silver asked.

"I'd tell you, but it would cost you," Xatu said. "10000 Poké."

"Ten thousand!" Silver yelled. "Look, loser-"

Xatu then picked up Silver psychically.

"I like money," Xatu said. "Those who have no money have no place on my mountain."

Xatu then threw Silver off Great Canyon with its psychic power.


	4. Starting Over

Chapter 4

Starting Over

Silver saw Jasmine with Sabrina and Mewtwo, but now he could see more details. He noticed they were standing in the Olivine City gym. Jasmine was crying, while Sabrina looked stunned. Mewtwo just stood there, giving no real expression.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry…" Sabrina said. "Mewtwo didn't mean it… but there aren't many options I have."

Silver then woke up, seeing a Chansey standing over him.

"Where am I now?" Silver asked. "Please tell me I'm-"

He then raised his hand to his face, seeing claws again.

"I'm still a Sneasel," Silver said.

"Kangashkan found you lying in the middle of a road," Chansey said. "She picked you up and brought you here to our healing center."

"A Pokémon Center?" Silver said.

"I use my eggs to heal all sorts of Pokémon who are brought here," Chansey said. "That's why you're awake now… you must have been very injured, because it took almost a dozen eggs for me to heal you."

"I remember being thrown off a cliff…" Silver said.

Silver then saw a Blastoise holding a fainted Cyndaquil in its arms.

"We here at Team Hydro found this Cyndaquil on Great Canyon, apparently knocked out by a Pokémon," Blastoise said. "It should be all right with an egg or two."

"I'll take it right away," Chansey said.

"It looks like it's a rescue team member of some sort," Blastoise said. "It's wearing a gray bandana… must be a new rescue team that isn't very experienced."

Blastoise then saw the gray bandana on Silver's head.

"Hey, are you a member of Cyndaquil's rescue team?" Blastoise asked.

"Me? Oh, no," Silver said. "That rescue stuff isn't for me."

"Then why do you two have the same colored bandana on?" Blastoise asked. "You know only Pokémon on rescue teams are allowed to wear those."

"Well, I-" Silver said.

A Golem then walked in holding a fainted Chikorita in its arms.

"This Chikorita starved until it fainted…" Golem said. "Our Team Rumblerock force fed it a few berries, but it's going to need a few eggs."

"Okay," Chansey said, taking Chikorita and placing it on a bed of hay.

"Hey!" Blastoise said. "That Chikorita's wearing a gray bandana too! Could it be a member of the same rescue team?"

"I wouldn't know," Silver said.

"I think you know a lot more than you want to say," Blastoise said. "What do you have to hide?"

"Look, Blastoise," Silver said. "I'm not even a Pokémon. I don't know how I got here, but I'm a human who somehow got fused with my Sneasel and sent to this world."

"That's quite a story," Blastoise said. "Why don't you ask Xatu for advice?"

"I did!" Silver said. "That idiot threw me off a cliff because I didn't have the money to pay him."

"Well, he's very money-hungry," Blastoise said.

"Anyway, I don't know how to get that money," Silver said.

"Why not join a rescue team?" Blastoise asked. "If, in fact, you aren't part of one already."

"I don't want to rescue anyone," Silver said. "I just want to go back to my world."

"Well, you'll have a hard time making money in this world without rescuing other Pokémon," Blastoise said. "There aren't many other jobs that are going to get you money in a hurry."

"I'll think about it," Silver said.

Blastoise and Golem then walked out of the building Silver was in.

"You three are all on the same rescue team," Chansey said. "You just don't want to admit it, because you're partially responsible for these two getting injured like this."

Silver looked at Chansey with amazement. "What, are you psychic or something?" he asked.

"No, I'm just smart," Chansey said.

"Well, you're right… although I think I'm pretty much totally responsible for Chikorita's fainting," Silver said.

"Why did you betray your own team members?" Chansey asked.

"I hate them!" Silver said. "They're so annoying! That Chikorita thinks she's in love with me, and they both think I'm their hero."

"Maybe you should think about how you treat your partners," Chansey said.

Chansey then went over to heal Cyndaquil and Chikorita. Silver, meanwhile, thought about what Chansey said.

_I guess I need this money, and I'm going to have to do this rescuing whether I like it or not,_ Silver thought. _I wonder if I have to keep these two losers with me, too._

Cyndaquil and Chikorita both awakened, after Chansey healed them with her eggs. Both saw Silver lying down on his hay bed, and they ran over to him.

"Silver? Are you all right?" Cyndaquil asked.

"Oh, Silver…" Chikorita said. "If there was anything I could have done to stop you from ending up like this, I would have done it."

_Rats!_ Silver thought. _Even betraying them didn't get rid of them!_

"Well, I'm sort of warming up to the idea of going on a rescue mission…" Silver said.

"Let's go! Now!" Cyndaquil said.

"Only if you're feeling fine," Chikorita said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling all right," Silver said. "What about you two?"

"Oh, I don't even remember what happened," Cynadquil said.

"Me neither," Chikorita said. "I just remember being at Great Canyon, and you saved me again, and that's it."

_They apparently have selective amnesia,_ Silver thought.

"I really need this money," Silver said. "Where's that post office?"

"I'll show you the way," Cyndaquil said. "Let's go!"

Silver and Chikorita followed Cyndaquil out of the building and towards the Pelipper Post Office. They came up to the bulletin board.

"Here's an interesting one," Cyndaquil said. "_'I can't get out! I've reached my limit… My consciousness is slipping… Help…'_"

"It's from Bulbasaur in Tiny Woods," Chikorita said. "That place isn't too scary."

"He's offering a reward of 1000 Poké," Cyndaquil said. "That's pretty good."

"Yeah, not bad," Silver said. "Hurry up, I need to get this money."

The three headed off towards Tiny Woods. Upon entering the woods, they saw some Wurmples, all but one of which Silver slashed into fainting. The other one hid behind his friends, so Silver did not see him. As Silver charged ahead into the woods, with Chikorita following him closely, the Wurmple spoke to Cyndaquil.

"I've always dreamed of joining a rescue team," he said. "May I join your team?"

"Sure!" Cyndaquil said. "We'd love to have another member!"

Cyndaquil and Wurmple eventually caught up with Silver.

"Hey, what's this thing following you around for?" Silver asked.

"Oh, he joined our rescue team," Cyndaquil said.

"What?!" Silver yelled. "A useless Wurmple! That thing can't fight!"

"I'll try my best!" Wurmple said.

"Get out of here!" Silver said. "I don't want you as a member of this team!"

Wurmple looked really sad as he crawled away.

"How could you just spoil his dreams like that?" Cyndaquil asked Silver. "I thought he might be a great member of our team."

"Oh, so it was your idea?" Silver said. "Look, I don't need a Wurmple getting in my way while I'm trying to find out how to become human again."

"He's the leader," Chikorita said to Cyndaquil angrily. "How dare you question his authority!"

"Sorry," Cyndaquil said. "Your decision is valid, Silver."

Silver charged further into the cave, with Chikorita and Cyndaquil following him. He finally found Bulbasaur, but with some other Pokémon there as well.

"Thanks for rescuing me," Bulbasaur said to the Blastoise that was standing next to him. Bulbasaur then teleported away.

"Hey! I came to rescue Bulbasaur!" Silver yelled at Blastoise.

"Rescue?" Blastoise asked. "I thought you weren't part of a rescue team! And aren't these the two Pokémon that you said weren't your team members?"

"Okay, so I lied," Silver said. "I wanted to rescue Bulbasaur and get the reward!"

"All you want is the reward," a Feraligatr next to Blastoise said.

"Bulbasaur already gave us the reward," Swampert said.

"How about this?" Silver said. "I'll fight Blastoise, and if I win, you give me the reward!"

The three members of Blastoise's Team Hydro looked at each other, then nodded their heads.

"All right," Blastoise said. "Bring it on!"

"Don't get hurt, Silver!" Chikorita said.

Silver ran up to Blastoise, about to slash him, when Blastoise blew him away with a shot of water out of his cannons. Silver was pushed all the way back to the wall, hitting his head hard.

"Are you okay, Silver?" Chikorita asked.

"Oof… my head…" Silver said.

"Why, you meanie!" Chikorita said to Blastoise. "I'll fight you!"

"Me too!" Cyndaquil said.

Silver then fainted, not getting to see Cyndaquil and Chikorita get wiped out by Team Hydro.


	5. Undeserved Gift

Chapter 5

Undeserved Gift

Yet again, Silver saw Jasmine, Sabrina and Mewtwo. Jasmine was still crying, while Sabrina looked thoughtful.

"Can't you do anything?" Jasmine said. "You're a psychic!"

"There's something I could try," Sabrina said, as she pulled out a Poké Ball. "Mewtwo, I need your help."

Silver then woke up, finding himself back at Chansey's healing place.

"I'm back here again…" he groaned.

"Yes," Chansey said. "And I'm trying to be as nice as I can… but your team must be pretty weak."

"My team members, yes," Silver said.

"You too," Chansey said. "How could a rescue team end up getting knocked out in Tiny Woods? I thought there were higher standards for rescue teams."

"Well, you see-" Silver said.

"There really is no excuse," Chansey said. "Fortunately, Team Hydro rescued you guys and brought you here."

"Team Hydro?" Silver asked. "You mean Blastoise's rescue team?"

"That's right," Chansey said.

"Why, that idiot!" Silver said. "He didn't rescue me! He fought with me!"

"Maybe you're still sick…" Chansey said. "Rescue teams don't fight each other."

Chansey went over to check on her other patients, which were Cyndaquil and Chikorita.

_Those idiots…_ Silver said. _They're always there, making my life miserable. And I thought Gold was annoying!_

"Are you okay, Silver?" Chikorita called to Silver.

"No," Silver said.

"Quick, Chansey!" Chikorita said. "Don't worry about me! Help Silver!"

"What I meant is that I won't be okay until I'm back to being human again," Silver said.

"Are you ready to go on another rescue mission again?" Cyndaquil said.

"I guess, only if we pick a mission that hasn't been chosen by someone else," Silver said.

"Let's go!" Cyndaquil said.

Cyndaquil and Chikorita jumped up and rushed to the door, while Silver slowly walked out of the building.

_Jasmine…_ Silver thought. _I miss you more than ever._

Silver followed Cyndaquil and Chikorita to the bulletin board at the Pelipper Post Office.

"Look at this!" Cyndaquil said. "_'I can't get out! This dungeon is scary! Why? Why is everyone attacking me?'_"

"Maybe because you're really annoying," Silver said.

"It's Meowth who needs help this time," Chikorita said. "He's offering… 10000 Poké."

"Ten thousand?" Silver said in disbelief. "That's exactly what I need to pay Xatu."

"Let's do it!" Chikorita said. "This is for you, Silver!"

"We have to go to Mt. Steel to find Meowth and rescue him," Cyndaquil said.

"Let's go!" Chikorita said. She and Cyndaquil started to run off towards Mt. Steel, with Silver having to run just to catch up to them.

"Be careful, Silver," Cyndaquil said. "Don't fight with other rescue teams, or else we might all end up knocked out again."

"Hey, what are you ordering me around for?" Silver said.

"Yeah, don't order around Silver!" said Chikorita.

The three started to climb Mt. Steel. Silver slashed away some harmless Zigzagoons early on, while the other two Pokémon followed closely behind Silver. A little later on, a Geodude accidentally bumped into Silver.

"Sorry," the Geodude said.

Angrily, Silver slashed at Geodude, but he hurt his claws trying to slash the Rock-type Pokémon.

"Ha! You thought you could slash through my solid rock!" Geodude said.

As Silver became angrier, Chikorita shot her Razor Leaf attack at Geodude, knocking it out.

"Thanks," Silver said.

"You're welcome," a happy Chikorita said. "Anything for you."

"Well, I could have taken him out myself," Silver said, embarrassed.

The three continued on their way up the mountain, with Silver carefully avoiding Geodudes as he went along. He did see several Tyrogues which looked like they wanted to fight him, so he went up to them and slashed them, knocking them out.

"I think we're getting close to Meowth," Cyndaquil said. "Let's keep going."

Cyndaquil and Chikorita followed Silver further up the mountain, until they finally found Meowth being beaten up by a bunch of Tyrogues.

"Go on, show those Tyrogues who's boss!" Chikorita said.

Chikorita's urging made Silver think twice about attacking the Tyrogues, as he did not want to be made out as an even bigger hero, but he really wanted the money off Meowth.

"Go get them, Silver!" Cyndaquil said.

Silver walked over to the Tyrogues and started slashing them mercilessly. All of them were knocked out within little time, leaving just Silver and Meowth standing there. Chikorita and Cyndaquil ran over to Silver and Meowth.

"Let's teleport back to the Pelipper Post Office!" Cyndaquil said.

Cyndaquil held out his Rescue Team Badge, causing the four of them to warp to the Pelipper Post Office.

"All right, Meowth, pay up," Silver said.

"You know, those Tyrogues stole a lot of my money," Meowth said.

Furious, Silver slashed Meowth, knocking him over.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to pay!" Meowth yelled. "I have lots of money. Here's your 10000 Poké, though I ought to reduce your reward after you slashed me like that."

Silver took the coins off Meowth and walked away without saying anything to him. Chikorita and Cyndaquil followed him back to his hut.

"I really want to go back to being a human," Silver said, yawning, "but I'm really tired. I'll go visit Xatu tomorrow."

"That sounds great," Cyndaquil said.

"We'll make sure we come with you!" Chikorita said.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Silver said, hoping to keep the other Pokémon from joining him. "It might be pretty dangerous. You remember what happened last time… oh, wait, you don't."

"Oh, of course!" Chikorita said. "I'd go anywhere with you! And if anyone tries to attack you, I'll be right there to defend you!"

Silver sighed. "I'm going to sleep now," he said.

"Sweet dreams!" Chikorita said.

_Sweet dreams indeed,_ Silver said to himself, thinking of the images of Jasmine, Sabrina and Mewtwo he kept seeing in his sleep. He then entered his hut while Cyndaquil and Chikorita left. He lied down in the hay, which he found as uncomfortable as ever, but he was able to fall asleep quite quickly.


	6. Role Reversal

Chapter 6

Role Reversal

Silver could see Jasmine with Sabrina and Mewtwo again. This time, Sabrina was standing next to her Abra.

"Good luck, Sabrina," a tearful Jasmine said.

_"Mewtwo, use Psychic,"_ Sabrina said to Mewtwo telepathically.

A blue flash filled the room, and Silver woke up.

"What is with these images I keep seeing?" Silver said to himself. "It's always the same situation… what does it mean?"

He then heard knocking at the door.

"Those idiots again," he said, walking over and opening up the door.

"We're here to join you on your trip to see Xatu," Chikorita said. "I even brought you something!"

Silver groaned as Chikorita showed him some rocks.

"Rocks?" he asked.

"You can throw these rocks at mean Pokémon," Chikorita said. "That's what Cyndaquil and I do, but only if we're in trouble."

"I prefer to use my claws," Silver said.

Chikorita looked sad.

"All right, all right, I'll take the rocks," Silver said. He took some rocks off a now-smiling Chikorita.

"Okay, let's go to Great Canyon," Cyndaquil said.

Silver followed Cyndaquil and Chikorita to Great Canyon, dropping the rocks behind his back. He had found a belt with a small box attached to it, which he put on in order to carry the coins Meowth had given him. Upon reaching the mountain, Silver began slashing away helpless Pokémon that were just sitting around. Cyndaquil looked angry at Silver.

"You keep doing that, you're going to end up getting one of them mad at us, and they'll beat up on us," Cyndaquil said.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Silver said in an upset voice.

"No, but I'm just scared of being beaten up by mean Pokémon," Cyndaquil said.

"Look, you know what's going to get you beat up? Trying to boss around those bigger than you," Silver said.

"Sorry," Cyndaquil said.

The three Pokémon marched on up the mountain, with Silver continuing his way of slashing any Pokémon in sight. Eventually, he ran into a Tauros, one that looked quite familiar.

"It's you again," Tauros said. "Get off this mountain."

"Come on, Silver, let's get out of here," Cyndaquil said.

"Stop ordering me around!" Silver yelled at Cyndaquil. "Look, Tauros, I'm not afraid of you. You want to fight?"

Silver then slashed Tauros several times. Tauros paused for a moment, but then came back at Silver by tackling him to the ground. Silver slashed desperately at Tauros while lying on his back.

"I'll help you, Silver!" Chikorita said.

Chikorita used her Razor Leaf attack on Tauros, knocking it out. Silver got up, dusting himself off.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Chikorita said.

"I told you not to do that," Cyndaquil said.

"Look, what is with you being so bossy?" Silver said. "I've had it with you!"

Silver walked over to Cyndaquil and slashed him several times, knocking him out.

"Silver! How could you?" Chikorita said, gasping.

"You too?" Silver said.

"No, no," Chikorita said. "It's just… Cyndaquil is a friend."

"He's no friend of mine," Silver said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go see Xatu."

Silver charged up the mountain, leaving Chikorita behind, trying to help Cyndaquil.

"I didn't think Silver would be so mean," she said to the fainted Cyndaquil. She then ran off to get help.

Silver, meanwhile, made his way to the top of the mountain, finding Xatu staring off into the distance.

"Xatu! Xatu!" Silver called.

Xatu still stared off into the distance. Silver then took out a coin and threw it at Xatu's head.

"Ow!" Xatu said, turning around. He then picked up the coin. "Money!" he said happily.

"I've got more of it for you," Silver said. "How about ten thousand?"

"Ten thousand! Ho boy!" Xatu said.

Silver handed Xatu the coins from the box.

"Okay," Xatu said. "Thanks for the money."

"Hey, I paid you that for you to give me advice!" Silver said.

"Well, I guess you deserve some advice for just giving away that money like that- don't give money to people you don't trust!" Xatu laughed.

"I'll slash you," Silver said angrily.

"Okay, okay," Xatu said. "What advice do you want?"

"How do I go back to becoming human again?" Silver asked.

"That's a tough one," Xatu said. "Let me think about it…"

"You know the answer, you're psychic!" Silver said. "Don't try to fool me like that!"

"Okay, okay, I'll finally tell you," Xatu said. "I can sense you are a human, for one thing."

"Well, there's the surprise of the century," Silver said sarcastically.

"The only way to your human world is through another human who has been turned into a Pokémon," Xatu said.

"What?!" Silver said.

"You would need a human to turn into a Pokémon which has teleportation powers," Xatu said. "That's the only type of Pokémon that can teleport you back to your world."

"How do I find another human that has been turned into a Pokémon?" Silver asked.

"That, I can't tell you," Xatu said.

"Why not?" Silver said angrily.

"Because even I don't know how to find a human who has been turned into a Pokémon," Xatu said. "Good luck finding one- if there even is one."

Silver walked away, depressed. Where was he to find a Pokémon that was actually a human? He started to walk back down the mountain, when he saw Blastoise marching up the mountain towards him.

"So, you decided to beat up on your fellow rescue team member?" Blastoise said.

"I don't even care about that so-called rescue team," Silver said.

"You should care," Feraligatr said.

"Chikorita told us you knocked out Cyndaquil, your teammate," Swampert said. "Now, you're going to get knocked out."

"That stupid Chikorita… what a traitor," Silver said.

"No!" a voice yelled.

Chikorita came running up from behind Team Hydro.

"You can't beat up Silver," she said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. Besides… I love him."

"You love him?" Blastoise asked.

"Yes," Chikorita said. "Silver, you mean so much to me, saving me so many times."

Silver looked stunned. "Uh, Chikorita, I'm not actually a Pokémon, and you know that, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but I was hoping you'd give up trying to become a human again, so you could stay with me," Chikorita said.

This enraged Silver. "I would never give up on trying to become human again!" he yelled. "Especially not to waste my life on someone as annoying as you!"

Chikorita's heart was broken. She started to cry.

"Attack!" Blastoise shouted.

All three Team Hydro members blasted Silver with water, sending him flying off the mountain. Yet again, he was knocked out cold.


	7. Rescue Reversal

Chapter 7

Rescue Reversal

Silver saw Jasmine once more, this time looking frightened as she stood near Mewtwo. Sabrina was nowhere in sight. He only saw the image for a few seconds before waking up.

"Here again?" a familiar voice asked.

"Chansey?" Silver asked. "How did I get here this time?"

"A couple of rescue team members brought you here," Chansey said.

"Let me guess: that hypocritical Team Hydro?" Silver said.

"No," Chansey said. "These two."

She pointed to Cyndaquil and Chikorita, who were standing nearby.

"What?!" Silver said. "I turned on both of them."

"Team Hydro was mean to you," Chikorita said. "I never wanted them to attack you."

"We saw you were hurt, and we know we couldn't just leave behind a friend in need," Cyndaquil said.

"Uh… thanks," Silver said, stunned. "I didn't really deserve any help, though."

"That doesn't matter to us," Chikorita said.

Silver got up from the bed he was lying on. "I've almost lost hope," he said. "From what Xatu said, it may be near-impossible to go back to being a human again."

"Being a Pokémon isn't so bad," Cyndaquil said.

Silver looked down at himself, seeing some cuts and bruises still on his body.

"I wouldn't say that," he said.

"Come on, let's get you back home," Chikorita said.

Silver followed the other two Pokémon back to his hut. They all walked inside.

"I don't think you two understand," Silver said. "I have a life outside this world… everyone I've ever known and everything I've ever done… it's somewhere I can't be."

Just then, an Abra appeared inside the hut in front of Silver.

"Silver," Abra said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Silver asked.

"Jasmine is waiting for you," Abra said. "Grab my hand and let's go."

Silver rushed over to Abra and grabbed its hand.

"Wait, Silver!" Cyndaquil cried. "Don't leave us!"

"I love you, Silver!" Chikorita said.

Abra and Silver then disappeared from Cyndaquil and Chikorita's sight.

"He's gone…" Cyndaquil said.

Chikorita started to sniff, before bursting into tears. "Silver..." she cried. "Why did you have to leave me?"

"I don't think I can be part of a rescue team without a friend like him, even if he did have a bad temper," Cyndaquil said.

"Me neither," Chikorita said. Both Pokémon took off their bandanas, lying them on the pile of hay on which Silver slept. They then left the hut, feeling very sad.

Meanwhile, Silver suddenly appeared in the Olivine City gym, holding Sabrina's hand. Silver's Sneasel and Sabrina's Abra stood in front of them, also holding hands.

"You're back!" Jasmine said.

"Oh, Jasmine, I thought I'd never see you again," Silver said, rushing over to kiss Jasmine.

"It wasn't as hard as I expected to get him back," Sabrina said.

"Thank you so much, Sabrina," Jasmine said.

"Wait a minute… Sabrina… that's right! I was battling you, and Sneasel was battling Mewtwo, and then that's when I warped into that other world," Silver said.

"I must apologize to you personally, Silver," Sabrina said. "It was Mewtwo who warped you into that other world… apparently when it used its Psychic attack, it fused both you and Sneasel together, and you ended up in that world."

"Well, you also helped me get out of there, so I can't be too upset with you," Silver said. "How did you do that?"

"I had Mewtwo attack Abra the same way he attacked Sneasel," Sabrina said. "You were standing nearby Sneasel at the time of the attack, and he attacked both of you at once, so I stood by Abra in order that Mewtwo would attack both of us at once."

"What was this other world like?" Jasmine said.

"It was world of only Pokémon," Silver said. "They kept wanting me to rescue Pokémon in need, and I helped on several rescue missions."

"Wow, it sounds like you were heroic even there," Jasmine said.

"Not really," Silver said. "I was very cruel as a Pokémon, slashing innocent Pokémon that didn't deserve it. I don't understand why."

"That's because you acted on Pokémon instinct," Sabrina said. "Some of the things you did, said and thought were coming from Sneasel, not from you yourself."

"I see," Silver said. "I kept seeing you here in my dreams, though… how was that possible?"

"That was the human side of your mind, which could see things from the exact spot that you were in before this occurred," Sabrina said.

"How come you two are still here?" Silver asked. "I was in that world for several days."

"Several days?" Jasmine asked. "It's only been about ten minutes since you disappeared."

"Ten minutes?!" Silver said in shock.

"Time in that world is totally different from time in our world," Sabrina said. "A day could go by there in only a matter of minutes here."

"How do you know all this?" Silver asked.

"Mewtwo has visited that world before," Sabrina said. "He has told me a lot about that world telepathically."

"Well, I can say this from experience… I never want to be a Pokémon again, ever," Silver said.

"It seems like you made some pretty good friends there," Sabrina said. "You had a Chikorita in love with you."

"I couldn't stand that thing," Silver said. "I accidentally rescued it and a Cyndaquil, and they both became big fans of mine. The Chikorita apparently had a crush on me… trust me, I didn't like it."

"I'm just so glad to have you back," Jasmine said. "I had no idea where you could have gone."

"Believe me, I'm happy to be here, and not in that other world anymore," Silver said.

"We'll have to battle again sometime," Sabrina said, having all her Pokémon return to their Poké Balls. "I still want a rematch from my loss to you at the Pokémon League tournament."

"That's fine," Silver said. "But I've got to say I'm pretty tired of battling at the moment."

Sabrina then teleported away.

"Sneasel!" Silver said. "It's good to see you too!"

"Sneasel!" Sneasel said, as Silver hugged him.

"What a relief," Silver said. "You don't speak my language."

Silver then had Sneasel return to its Poké Ball.

"Come on, I'll walk with you back to your house," Jasmine said.

Jasmine took Silver's hand, and the two walked to his house. Silver looked at Jasmine and smiled, happy to be back in the human world again.


End file.
